Kurosaki Ichigo
by adamxero
Summary: What would happen if things went different at the battle between Ichigo and Ginjo and after Ichigo moves to soul society IchixRuki.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I know a lot of you have been reading my Naruto stories and lately I've been watching Bleach a LOT my story will start from where Rukia stabs Ichigo so he can regain his powers I am not going to follow Kubo's story fully instead however I will be changing somethings such as Ichigo's power level also this will be IchixRuki story and his decision so enjoy.**

**Kurosaki Ichigo story**

* * *

The rain poured Ichigo could feel the large droplets of water hit his back, he had just found he had been betrayed by the person he thought could help him regain his power, Ginjo had stolen his powers and had been planning on doing so from the start, he felt so useless again 17 months powerless no way to help his friends defeat hollows, he had tried to tell himself that he had no regrets in using the Final Getsuga Tenshou but just the thought left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Now standing above him where Ginjo and Tsukishima where watching him smirking smugly at his powerless state, he couldn't protect himself his friends he couldn't even defeat hollows anymore and now he had no chance of seeing her.

So for the first time in 8 years Kurosaki Ichigo cried, not caring who was watching.

"Is he crying, I feel so horrible" Tsukishima said still smirking.

"Let him cry...we've no use for him anymore, it's unlikely we'll ever see him again" Ginjo said while walking off.

Ichigo could feel nothing however the landscape changed to an underwater city and immediatley he knew where he was his inner world however the chains wrapped around his body made things difficult to move.

_'Is there nothing else I can do..I wanted to gain my powers back so I could protect people from hollows...no I can't give up otherwise I won't be able to look my mother in the eye ever'_

Slowly Ichigo felt his resolve building and snapped the chains surrounding his body easily.

"Give it back... give it back Ginjo..my power" Ichigo said his hair still covering his eyes his tears finally stopping.

"What more can you do" Ginjo said turning around to look at Ichigo only for his eyes to widen as he noticed the blue light in Ichigo's amber eyes.

"I don't know but I can't give up..give it back..give me back my powers GINJO" Ichigo shouted and immediatley a blue sword pierced his chest.

Slowly turning his head so he could see who stabbed him, Ichigo's eyes widened as there stood Urahara and his father.

"I see so your memories have been changed as well" Isshin shook his head.

"Idiot, look who's holding the sword you should be able to see her" Isshin said seriously.

Looking towards the hilt of the sword Ichigo slowly began to see a figure appear first the white socks and sandels then the black Shinigami robe and when it reached the head of the figure Ichigo's eyes widened the big violet eyes that black hair with one piece covering her eyes.

" " Ichigo stammered while staring in disbelief.

Suddenly a giant cloud of blue smoke spiralled over Ichigo knocking everyone back a few steps both Ginjo and Tsukishima stood in disbelief as they covered their eyes.

When the smoke finally died down Ichigo stood in his Shinigami robes holding Zangetsu over his shoulder the blade had slightly changed but still looked like a butcher knife.

"Im..impossible" Ginjo muttured.

Ichigo ignored him however and stabbed Zangetsu into the ground and turned to get a proper look at Rukia. Her hair had been cut shorted getting rid of the curls, her body had grown slightly all in all she had become even more beautiful than before.

"Rukia" Ichigo said silently still trying to decide if this was real and he wasn't seeing things.

"Yeah it's been awhile...Ichigo" However before she finished her sentence she jumped and kicked Ichigo in the face sending him flying into a heap.

"You where weeping like a weakling, how come as soon as I'm not watching you, you turn into a coward how shameful" Rukia shouted while Ichigo held his cheek not even trying to stop the blood coming out of his nose.

"..Urahara told me about Tsukishima's power..to be able to change people's past..is no doubt a dreadful ability" Ichigo turned to look at Rukia getting lost immediatley in those violet orbs.

"But..so what? he may be able to change your past but he can't change your future, the bonds you lost you can just create again..AM I WRONG ICHIGO" Rukia shouted in the end.

Despite the situation for the first time in 17 months, Ichigo found himself smiling a genuine smile.

"Rukia can I say something, he didn't change my past" Ichigo said with a serious face unaware of the vein on Rukia's head, however he soon found himself running away from the pint sized Shinigami as she tried to slice his face.

"Don't interrupt me with that face" Rukia shouted.

"That was close..that's dangerous you idiot! sure we haven't seen each other in a while but there's no need to be so harsh on me" Ichigo said wiping the side of his face that was almost cut.

"Fool this sword has no edge" Rukia shouted.

Ichigo looked towards the blade in Rukia's hand and like she said it had no edge.

"By the way what is that" Ichigo asked.

"This is a sword Urahara prepared for you,,,thanks to this I was able to transfer Shinigami powers to you again" Rukia said with a soft smile in which Ichigo returned.

"Impossible, he might look like a Shinigami but that doesn't mean his powers are back, the first time you succeded in transferring your Shinigami powers to him was because Kurosaki already had them in him..but now he has none" Ginjo said walking towards them causing Rukia to grab the hilt of her zanpaktou, while Ichigo just stared at him with boredom.

"I took them from him completely..how can one persons Reiatsu make his powers come back when he has nothing" Ginjo finished pointing his giant blade towards Rukia.

"IDIOT" A voice echoed making everyone look towards where the sound was coming from, Ichigo's eyes widened only one person had that voice.

Ichigo smiled slightly at the familiar wooden doors he was surprised by the shadow of the figures behind it his eyes widened when he saw senkaimon open revealing Renji, Byakuya, Toshiro, Kenpachi and Ikkaku.

"We all put our reiatsu into that sword there's no way we couldn't bring Ichigo's powers back" Renji said with a giant grin.

"Ichigo..they don't know that something like this is not sufficient to throw you into despair, show them how you have come through much worse" Rukia said Ichigo could already feel his resolve spike it seemed no matter what situation Rukia was always able to bring Ichigo back she showed this when Ichigo was affraid of his hollow.

"Show them Ichigo that despair cannot stop you" Rukia finished watching Ichigo pick up Zangetsu and swing it towards Ginjo letting off a giant blue light closely followed by an explosion.

Ginjo narrowly dodged it but burn marks and scratches could be seen all over his body.

"I see your Getsuga Tenshou has become more powerful but it'll take more than that to kill me Kurosaki" Ginjo shouted unaware Ichigo had appeared behind him by Shunpo.

"Idiot, that was just me swinging my sword...GETSUGA TENSHOU!" Ichigo shouted while swinging Zangetsu upwards releasing another but way larger blue light that continued past Ginjo and went into the clouds splittling the clouds and stopping the rain.

"Sorry I missed..Next time I won't" Ichigo said, Ginjo's eyes widened when he saw the house behind him missing part of it as the Getsuga Tenshou had sliced straight through.

_'I need to retreat'_ Ginjo thought while jumping in the air however a hand on his shoulder stopped him from moving any further.

I won't let you run away" Ichigo said while throwing him to the floor.

_'What power his physical strength, speed have all increased did the full bring I give him strengthen all his basic skills' _Ginjo thought struggling to get back up.

"Shit" Ginjo said as he felt something coming behind him, his eyes widened when he saw Ichigo swinging his blade releasing another surge of Reiatsu and making Ginjo fall to the ground.

Ichigo stared at where Ginjo had fallen for a few seconds before looking at his hand and taking a good look at his appearence his fullbring had merged with his Shinigami outfit.

_'Rukia..Renji..Byakuya..Kenpachi..Toshiro..Ikkaku...no it's not just them Hirako..Rangiku-san..Unohana..Hanatarou..dad..Urahara-san..Yourichi-san..Old man' _Ichigo thought while sensing everyone's Reiatsu.

"Can you feel it" Ichigo turned around to see all the Shinigami who had come to help and he couldn't help but smile he had missed them all even Byakuya and his snobbish attitude.

"Wasn't it a grave crime to transfer your powers to human?" Ichigo asked with a smile he did notice Ikkaku frown a little but just ignored it.

"It can't be helped it was the captain commanders orders, he's got a nice side to you know" Renji said.

"Don't be silly it's not normal for the boss to order something like that, he would never have done that in the past but it's you who changed that Kurosaki" Toshiro said Ichigo couldn't help but hear the slight bit of happiness in Toshiro's voice.

"The power you recieved is through all your efforts that have changed soul society, you should accept it proudly" The white haired captain said.

But before Ichigo could reply a large surge of Reiatsu went through the air forcing everyone to turn around.

"There was another reason your powers where returned to you and that was because of him, like you he obtained Shinigami powers before dying and betrayed soul society he was the first substitute Shinigami Ginjo Kugo" Toshiro finished while looking at Ginjo's new appearence he was now wearing a skeleton like suit and his blade had gotten significantly bigger.

_'The first substitute Shinigami, why wasn't I told and if there was another one like me why did know one recognise the combat pass..somethings not right'_ Ichigo thought while looking at Ginjo.

"Thank you Kurosaki, without your power I would probably be dead now" Ginjo said smugly.

"GINJO!" Everyone turned to the voices and found the rest of the fullbringers running towards them Ichigo's eyes narrowed these where the people pretending to be his friends just so they could gain his abilities.

"Ginjo are you keeping Kurosaki-san's powers all to yourself how mean" Giriko said.

"Shut up already" Ginjo said while sending a portion of Ichigo's power the fullbringers and engulfing them in a bright light.

As soon as the light died down Ichigo looked bored towards the fullbringers their power had increased but it was still nothing compared to his own powers.

"Leave them to me it's my fault they are this strong" Ichigo said to the rest of the Shinigami and he dropped to the ground lifting his blade and with one downward swipe knocked the fullbringers off their feet.

"I didn't use much power so you should still be alive" Ichigo said.

"What do you mean should be still alive, you didn't hit us we dodged" The videogame user said while dissapearing but was quickly stabbed through the chest by Ikkaku.

"Your to Naive Ichigo just kill them" Ikkaku said however he was quikly saved by Toshiro and followed by the rest of the Shinigami who where paired off and sent to their own dimension,

Ichigo sighed as the familiar sights of Karakura town came into view.

"Comfortable..yes? I thought it would be the best place to have a one on one" Ginjo said.

"Sorry but it's two on one" A voice came from the side of them they where both surprised to see the blue haired Quincy Ishida Uruyu.

"Kurosaki do you even know why your fighting me" Ginjo said suddenly surprising both Ichigo and Uruyu.

"What do you mean" Ichigo asked.

"Well Tsukishima's dead and his powers will have worn off so your friends should be alright, we should both be fighting against the Shinigami" Ginjo said.

"Didn't you ever think it was wierd that they gave you a combat pass yet you never really felt it's affect, let me tell you something Kurosaki everyone in soul society has been lying to you they have let you live in ignorance letting you believe you where still human" Both Ichigo's and Uruyu's eyes widened.

"What do you mean still human?" Ichigo asked.

"You stopped being human the moment you gained your Shinigami powers the second time, your chain was cut from then on you have been dead living in nothing but a gigai, and the reason for that pass is to restrict you...control you..do you want to know the name of the man who was behind this scheme so you never found out...Ukitake Jushirou" Ichigo's eyes widened in disbelief.

"We where both conned by the most piece loving man of the Gotei 13 did you really think that a Shinigami could still be a human".

"KUROSAKI" Uruyu shouted hoping for Ichigo not to listen even thought he didn't like Shinigami and evil Ichigo could be the end of both worlds.

"The truth is he would execute us should we rebel and this is known by everyone in soul society..all your friends" Ginjo said unable to see Ichigo's eyes as his orange hair was covering his eyes.

"Don't listen to him Kurosak" Uruyu shouted again hoping Ichigo would listen.

"SHUT UP!" Uruyu eyes widened by the dark look in Ichigo's eyes while Ginjo smirked.

"BAN..KAI" Ichigo shouted and was immediatley wrapped in Reiatsu and destroying the dimension revealing the dark night they where in and forestry around them.

All the Shinigami on the floor where looking up with wide eyes not because the dimension was destroyed but because they couldn't feel anything from where Ichigo was.

When the smoke finally dissapeared Ichigo was standing with his orange hair covering his eyes still his bankai outfit was on however he was missing his right sleeve as a chain was wrapped round his arms several times and there was still some hanging off his right hand had a giant glove connected to it while the rest of his outfit was mixed with his fullbring with little x's running down his chest.

Zangestu was back to it's form when he battle Aizen the four giant prongs sticking out.

"Tensa Zangetsu" Ichigo said quietly.

"Shut up..do you plan on killing me with bankai to shut me up..why should I? and then what will you run away from the truth?" Ginjo said confused.

"Shut up that time it was to you but earlier it was to Ishida..don't listen Kurosaki the hell stop worrying about me..it's not like I never thought it was weird how my soul chain was cut yet I was still able to walk around in a human form how it was easy to just jump into my body like how everyone does with a gigai" Ichigo said

"I didn't want to believe it..I didn't want to suspect Ukitake-san but I relised something, because Ukitake-san and even Urahara-san are smarter than me so if they really wanted to fool me they woould of done it in a way I wouldn't of realised but they gave me the license so I could protect and stay in the real world and protect my family" Ichigo said while not even blinking.

"You make it sound like you had a choice" Ginjo snarled back.

"I did I chose to protect..I've always wanted power to protect people and when I lost it I remembered that Rukia gave me the power to protect when I wanted it..that everybody helped me get back my powers when I lost them and that's why..I'm going to defeat you to protect everybody" Ichigo said pointing Zangetsu towards Ginjo.

" boy I didn't even want to kill you..bankai" Reiatsu poured around Ginjo hiding him from view however when it cleared Ginjo stood with an even larger blade and hollow marks all around his body.

"Prepare to die Kurosaki" Ginjo shouted leaping towards Ichigo hoping to land a downward strike however his eyes widened when his blade was caught by Ichigo not even leaving a cut.

"Is that it?" Ichigo asked, Ginjo quickly jumped back and aimed his sword at Ichigo.

"Lucky that's all it was" Ginjo said while charging a Cero on the tip of his blade and firing straight towards Ichigo who didn't even move.

"ICHIGO" Rukia shouted in fear the power of the Cero was that of an Espada even captains would of struggled to have took that without taking injuries.

"Dumbass" Renji said also panicking and even though they weren't showing it the captains where also a little worried.

"Is that all" Ichigo said his figure revealing it's self through the smoke without having a scratch on him, his arms were not even raised signafying he had just taken the blast without any defence.

"What the hell" Ginjo said _'I know that blast hit him, but how come I can't sense his Reiatsu anymore"_ "What are you?".

"What's wrong..are you scared this is what you wanted wasn't it for me to obtain my abilites I try claim them" Ichigo said while lifting his arm up.

"Mugetsu" Ichigo said calmly bringing his sword down releasing a giant black wall of Reiatsu on Ginjo.

_'Ichigo..why did you not turn out like me? we where both betrayed by the Shinigami..protect if I had something to have protected back then would I have turned out like you..have I been wrong all along' _Ginjo thought as he was swollowed by the black wall.

Ichigo sighed as he looked towards where Ginjo's body was vaporised and sighed he could of turned out like that if he had no one to protect looking towards the captains Ichigo used Shunpo to get to them.

"Yo" Ichigo said as he appeared behind them still in his bankai the captains where a little on guard not having sensed Ichigo using shunpo behind them.

"FOOL" Rukia shouted punching Ichigo in the face, Ichigo would have yelled at her if it wasn't for the fact she wrapped her arms around his waist for a hug.

"Thank you" she whispered Ichigo returned the hug for a second before turning his eyes on the rest of the Shinigami.

"So..it's true" Ichigo asked only Renji nodded.

"Kurosaki Ichigo was what you said to GInjo your true choice" Byakuya asked his voice as emotionless as ever.

"To protect..your damnright" Ichigo said Toshiro smiled while Ikkaku, Kenpachi and Renji grinned it was the same old Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, now you know the truth you must make a decision you can stay here on earth or you can come to soul society" Toshiro said seriously.

Ichigo looked at the white haired captain in surprise however he began to think of everything his little sisters didn't need to be protected any more they where both turning into women his dad definatley didn't need protecting even if he did act like an idiot however he had always known he never really fit in with this world everything that happened seemed so insignificant, smiling slightly Ichigo turned to Toshiro while placing a hand on top of Rukia's hair.

"I'll do it, I'll come to soul society" Ichigo said getting smiles from everyone but Byakuya however if one where to look close enough you would see his lips curve upwards slightly.

"You can have two days to tell everyone you will be requested to join the captains meeting so don't be late..Rukia can stay with you for the two days before you come to soul society so say your goodbyes Kurosaki Ichigo" Byakuya said walking off with the rest of the Shinigami.

"Soo who gave you that Leiutenent badge midget?" Ichigo asked with a smirk but was soon holding his shin in pain as Rukia walked off with a grin on her face.

"Are you coming or what strawberry?" Rukia asked, Ichigo smiled in looked like things where finally getting back to normal.

* * *

**Man that was a difficult chapter I know most of it follows the Anime in but it was a chapter that was needed anyway after this chapter there will be a lot of changes from my story to the original that Kubo written also if anyone want's to know Ichigo's power level it's a little higher than when he battled Aizen with the Final Getsuga Tenshou, also anyone who are waiting for my Naruto updates I'm waiting for my laptop to come back from repair and I will have a chapter released immediatley however right now I'm on a different computer.**


	2. The Right Thing?

**Thank you for your reviews I understand if some of you don't like the idea of Ichigo being at the same strength as when he fought Aizen but hey it's a fanfiction anyway with the deletion of stories with lemon in them depending on how the situation goes I might add one later but as of now I doubt I will**

* * *

_Previously-_

_"I'll do it, I'll come to soul society" Ichigo said getting smiles from everyone but Byakuya however if one where to look close enough you would see his lips curve upwards slightly._

_"You can have two days to tell everyone you will be requested to join the captains meeting so don't be late..Rukia can stay with you for the two days before you come to soul society so say your goodbyes Kurosaki Ichigo" Byakuya said walking off with the rest of the Shinigami._

_"Soo who gave you that Lieutenant Badge midget?" Ichigo asked with a smirk but was soon holding his shin in pain as Rukia walked off with a grin on her face._

_"Are you coming or what strawberry?" Rukia asked, Ichigo smiled in looked like things where finally getting back to normal._

* * *

**Now**

"You know I don't know if it's my eyes but it looks like you've grown slightly" Ichigo said as he walked towards his house with Rukia.

Rukia lips twitched slightly however she wouldn't show him it would only inflate his ego.

"Of course Baka it has been 17 months and I dare say you have grown as well, it's a shame your brain never" Rukia said smugly walking slightly faster to hide the smile on her face.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the comment but decided to leave it for now since they had arrived at his house.

Sighing he opened the door to the clinic however he regretted doing so due to the roundhouse kick to face due to his father.

"You should never drop your guard son" Isshin Kurosaki said while jumping in the air again trying to land another kick on Ichigo however his attempt was unsuccessful as Ichigo had punched his father back into the wall.

"Bastard will you ever stop kicking me" Ichigo said raising his fist glaring at his father who was lying in a heap on the floor, however his glare turned to small Shinigami behind him as he heard her laughing.

"You find something funny midget" Ichigo said smirking to himself for getting back at her for the comment about his brain.

Rukia's eye twitched as she heard the last word and stopped laughing however the glare she gave him made him gulp slightly.

"I'm not small baka you're just tall STRAWBERRY" Rukia shouted while landing both her feet into his face sending him into the wall next to his father, both his sisters watched in amazement as Rukia had beaten up their brother.

Yuzu was worrying slightly hoping Ichigo was alright while Karin was smirking it seemed there was more to Rukia than what she first thought.

"It seems she already has you whipped son" Isshin smirked while Ichigo grumbled something about annoying midgets.

Slowly however he stood up everyone could sense the tension from the air by the change in Ichigo's posture.

"I have something to tell you three and it's important" Ichigo said while making his way to the table followed by Rukia his sisters and dad.

"I'm leaving for soul society in two days" Ichigo said in an even tone he looked around the table to see their reactions Yuzu had tears in her eyes ready to cry at any moment, Karin even though she was the tougher out of the two Ichigo could see her sad face his father however brought out his serious face he had only seen it several times however he was glad his father was taking this seriously.

He looked over towards Rukia to see her give him a small smile he inwardly smiled it was that smile that gave him the confidence to look at his family again.

"Are you sure son" Isshin asked seriously, Ichigo slowly nodded.

"Well I guess all that's left is FOR YOU TO MAKE GRANDBABIES WITH MY THIRD DAUGHTER" Isshin shouted jumping up and hugging both Ichigo and Rukia together.

Ichigo and Rukia both punched Isshin sending him back into the wall leaving a large Isshin print in it, however Ichigo was glad for once for his father's outburst as it had broke the ice, he was surprised when he felt someone tug his arm looking to see who wanted his attention he smiled when he saw both of his sisters.

"Onee-chan will you still visit us" Yuzu asked getting a nod from Ichigo she hugged him tightly as did Karin, Ichigo patted both their heads before they both went to bed.

Ichigo and Rukia looked towards Isshin and saw him hugging his Masaki poster, they both sighed and nodded and went to bed.

Isshin looked towards the stairs to where Rukia and Ichigo had just gone and sighed.

"I hope he knows what he's doing I sense big trouble is brewing somewhere".

Upstairs Ichigo had made it to his bed and laid on his back facing the ceiling he was glad he had left Kon in Yuzu and Karin's room now he had some time to himself he left his mind wander.

'_I wonder how living in soul society will be like...oh man I hope Kenpachi doesn't_ _come looking for me all the time...well at least Rukia will be there and Renji'._

"What are you thinking about fool" Rukia said while looking at Ichigo's scowling face she wouldn't admit it but she was glad he had decided to come to soul society but she felt bad for him she knew that leaving his family would be devastating for Ichigo which made her even more curious to why he was even leaving when he was being offered a choice to live a normal life.

"Shut up I'm thinking about something" Ichigo scowled.

"Ichigo you should stay here with your family and friends your being given a choice to live a normal life you should take it" Rukia said.

"I hate normal" Ichigo said looking at her with his piercing amber eyes "I've always been different I guess I don't really know what normal is and if you call the last 17 months normal then I don't want it"

"Ichigo..." Rukia whispered.

"It killed me knowing I was useless unable to help anyone, I'm dead anyway I think it's time I moved onto soul society" Ichigo said he hadn't known what had come over him but he was slightly out of breath he had never really let his true feelings out to anyone about the last 17 months.

"Ok Ichigo...but you are far from normal especially with your hair" Rukia said causing Ichigo's eyebrows to twitch.

"Whatever midget" Ichigo said rolling over to face the wall and go to sleep.

"Thank you Ichigo...for not changing" Rukia said making her way to the closet unaware of the smile on Ichigo's face.

"GOOOOOOD MORNING ICHIGO!" Isshin shouted as he leapt towards Ichigo hoping to land a kick on him but was sent tumbling out of the room by a kick to the face.

"I'll be glad to get away from the old goat chin's wake up rituals" Ichigo yawned as he got out of bed and making his way to the bathroom.

As he opened the door he was surprised to see a form in the shower he was even more surprised when he saw the pale skin, short black hair with the bang in the middle _'Rukia'._

Rukia froze when she heard someone open the door to the bathroom slowly turning around her eyes widened when she saw the patch of orange through the steam _'Ichigo' _however her surprise turned to anger as vein started pulsing on her forehead.

"PERVERT!" Rukia shouted chucking the soap at Ichigo's head he shouted out apologies as he left the room leaving a very flustered Rukia.

Ichigo was trying to calm himself down his face was still blushing from seeing Rukia naked he was also rubbing to sore spot that the soap had created.

After an awkward breakfast both Ichigo and Rukia set off for school so they could tell everyone what was going to happen.

Ichigo groaned as Rukia had insisted on calling him a pervert all the way to school it was annoying more that he blushed every time.

As they made their way into the school Ichigo saw Chad and Uruyu talking with Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizurio.

"Yo" Ichigo said as getting everyone's attention, they all smiled at him especially Uruyu as his friend seemed to be back and wasn't depressing every minute of the day.

"IICCHIGOOO" Keigo shouted running towards Ichigo but was quickly sent to the ground courtesy of Ichigo's arm.

"Morning Keigo" Ichigo said walking past Keigo with Rukia.

"Yo Ichigo I didn't know Kuchiki-san was back" Tatsuki said smiling towards Rukia.

"Well...You see the thing is Rukia is a Shinigami like me...a...And well I'll wait for everyone to arrive I have something I need to tell you" Ichigo said they had arrived early so they had some time before school.

"Hello everyone, hi Kuchiki-san" Inoue said as she came up with everyone however she could see the intense face Ichigo had.

"What's the matter Kurosaki-kun" She asked getting a small sigh from Ichigo.

"Well I guess I should start from the beginning" Ichigo said unaware how the next few sentences where going to affect everyone.

* * *

**Soul Society**

In the sixth division quarters both Byakuya and Renji were walking towards Byakuya's office, Renji had been constantly worrying over Rukia he would be lying if he told himself he didn't love her, he had been looking for the right chance to confess however every time something would get in the way and now with Ichigo coming to live in Soul society he was beginning to panic even more. He was silently cursing Byakuya for letting Rukia stay with Ichigo since it would only strengthen the feelings Rukia had on Ichigo.

He didn't hate Ichigo he liked him saw him as a friend however he loved Rukia more and he saw himself now more as a love rival for Rukia and he promised himself he would have her.

"Renji what are you thinking about" Byakuya asked in his ever emotionless voice as they walked.

Renji blushed a little it's not like he could say 'I love your sister' no he would end up being cut badly by Senbonzakura.

"I'm just worried about Rukia Taichou" Renji said hoping Byakuya wouldn't guess what his real problem was.

"Well don't Rukia is capable enough to deal with any problems she may come across" Byakuya said he knew of Renji's feelings for his sister who didn't and he had told himself he would stay out of Rukia's love life unless it became serious it was one of the reasons he had constantly turned down any suitors that had offered.

Renji grumbled it was not that he thought Rukia was incapable it was, what was the word jealous that Ichigo got to spent so much time with her on his own.

"Hurry Renji we have a meeting to attend" The elder Kuchiki said as he began walking to the captains meeting.

* * *

**Karakura School**

"So that's about it I guess, I mean I don't want to leave you guys here but I'll come back and visit and eventually you'll get to see me when you die" Ichigo said nervously as he scratched the back of his head he was certain he heard Rukia call him an idiot but he decided he going to ignore it.

"We understand Ichigo it's something you feel you must do I'll still have your back" Chad said giving a thumbs up pose.

Surprisingly to everyone Tatsuki walked up to Rukia and shook her hand.

"Take care of the big idiot for me he can be a real cry baby sometimes" Tatsuki said with a grin, Rukia smiled and nodded her head she was also storing the cry baby comment for later.

"Well I'm not surprised it was only a matter of time, you are a Shinigami after all" Uruyu said while smiling slightly, Ichigo smiled slightly he knew this was Uruyu's way of saying good luck.

"Kurosaki-kun" Inoue said quietly everyone turned to her they could see the tears building in her eyes of course they knew why she had a large crush on Ichigo something that annoyed Uruyu to the very core.

"What's the matter Inoue" Ichigo tried to say as politely as possible.

"Could I...uhm I talk to you alone for a second" She asked nervously. Ichigo sighed he knew what she wanted I mean who didn't he had hoped that eventually she would let her crush go and possibly move on to Uruyu.

"Yeah lets" Ichigo said turning back to Rukia "I'll be back in about 5 minutes so don't go anywhere midget" Rukia's eyebrow twitched and kicked him in the back of the head when he wasn't looking, she smiled when she saw him get up and curse at her then walk off with Orihime.

The last thought caused her to frown...wait why did it it's not like she was jealous no she was worried for Orihime since she knew how painful this was going to be definitely not jealous, she would have to hurt Ichigo he was causing her to have thoughts she shouldn't be having so it was his fault.

"Soo Inoue what did you want to talk about" Ichigo asked praying to god it wasn't about what he thought it was.

"Well...I...it's...I...love you Kurosaki-kun" Inoue said with a small blush and drawing small circles with her tip toes as she looked at the ground.

"Inoue" Ichigo sighed out getting the attention of the busty orange haired girl "I'm sorry but I don't feel that way about you" Ichigo finished he could see her eyes widen at tears start to stream he was glad they had done this in private since he didn't want to embarrass his friend in front of everyone at least this way she could save some dignity.

"Oh...I see is it because of Kuchiki-san" Inoue asked still crying, Ichigo raised his eyebrows 'what was because of Rukia'.

"What do you mean Inoue?" He asked he almost flinched at the look she gave him.

"Is it because you love Kuchiki-san" Inoue practically shouted at him, he felt his face turn red. No he did not love that she devil he liked her that's all she was...special.

"O-o-of course not it's just I think it's time I moved on I mean I'm already dead" Ichigo said still flustered at Inoue's accusations.

"Liar" Inoue said running past him tears falling from her eyes.

Rukia sighed as she saw Inoue coming down the corridor however she never would of suspected the glare she was given by her.

"Orihime" Tatsuki asked softly hoping to get her friends attention.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, IF YOU NEVER CAME ALONG KUROSAKI-KUN WOULD OF FELL IN LOVE WITH ME" Inoue shouted at Rukia and quickly ran passed the stunned Shinigami.

"ORIHIME" Tatsuki shouted running after her friend in hopes of calming her down.

"Should have seen that coming" Ichigo said walking towards everyone a hand in his spiky orange hair.

"What did you say Kurosaki" Uruyu asked with a bit of venom.

"Hey don't blame me I let her down as nicely as possible" Ichigo said hoping he wouldn't get blamed for this situation.

He looked towards Rukia and could see her frowning; he punched her in the arm slightly to get her attention.

"What's the matter midget" Ichigo asked expecting a punch in the face or something, he was surprised however when she hugged him by the waist and started crying, he wasn't really sure what to do in these situations, he picked Rukia up carrying her bridle styled he was surprised she didn't oppose but immediately shrugged it off he had to stop Rukia crying as he hated the sight of it.

"I'll see you guys at Urahara's later" Ichigo said and made his way to the rooftop as his friends nodded to him.

When he had made it to the roof top he sat Rukia down she was still sniffling trying to stop the tears, it made him smile slightly at the sight...still trying to act tough.

"So what's with the tears" Ichigo asked with no hint of teasing in his voice, Rukia looked up her giant violet orbs piercing him.

"She's right you could have had a normal life if it wasn't for me" Rukia said quietly looking down. Ichigo groaned Inoue just had to blame Rukia it wasn't like she didn't feel guilty enough, however he smiled slightly Rukia always seemed able to bring him out of his depression and he was going to do it the same way.

"Idiot" Ichigo said punching Rukia in the top of her head, surprising her completely.

"What was that for" Rukia shouted as held where he had punched.

"I told you last night I hate normal and she shouldn't be blaming you it's not your fault, you've done nothing but help me" Ichigo said offering her a small smile.

A small blush came to her face she looked away so he couldn't see how much his words had affected her.

"Thank you" Rukia said quietly. Ichigo smiled and stood up offering her hand which she took.

"Alright we need to go off to Urahara's I hope Soul Society won't mind us being a day early" Ichigo said mostly to himself.

"Probably but I'm sure they won't mind that much are you ready to go strawberry" Rukia asked.

"I was born ready no...I mean died ready" He said with a grin, Rukia shook her head and walked past him.

"Ruined it" She said walking through the door that lead to the roof, leaving a grumbling Ichigo.

* * *

**Urahara's shop**

"Oh, Kurosaki-san you're earlier than I expected" Urahara said waving his fan over his face.

"Whatever, can we just get this over with" Ichigo said annoyed at ex captain's attitude.

"Oh certainly Kurosaki-san, will you be following him Kuchiki-san" Urahara grinned beneath his hat.

"Of course my mission was to escort Ichigo to Soul Society safely" Rukia said, Urahara nodded and opened the Senkaimon and just as both Ichigo and Rukia were about to step through a voice made their head swivel around.

"Going so soon son" Isshin said with a smile, walking towards Ichigo dressed in his black Shinigami robes and his torn captain's cape around his shoulder.

"Yeah..." Ichigo said not looking up towards his father, Isshin scowled and head butted Ichigo.

"WHAT THE FUCK OLD MAN" Ichigo screamed rubbing his head.

"You looked pitiful" Isshin said in his rare serious voice, however as soon as he turned to Rukia his eyes started to shine.

"OH, MY BEAUTIFUL THIRD DAUGHTER, YOU'LL LOOK AFTER MY IDIOT SON WON'T YOU" Isshin bawled as he hugged Rukia, who was squirming trying to get the older Kurosaki off.

"Beat it old man" Ichigo said kicking him in the face sending him flying. "See you around Urahara-san... dad" Ichigo said grabbing Rukia's hand and running through the Senkaimon. As soon as the Senkaimon closed Isshin sighed and stood up.

"It's slightly Ironic isn't it Isshin... you ran from that life willingly while your son runs to it willingly" Urahara said one of his eye gleaming from under his hat.

"It's not the life...it's for her" Isshin said his eyes showing a deep sadness. "Besides he's not a boy anymore he can even probably beat me now all I can hope is that's it's enough" Isshin finished with a sigh

"Don't we all you do realize _he'll _be after him now" Urahara said as the two Shinigami started walking back up to the shop.

"Of course and when he does he'll learn the truth" Isshin said taking one last look at where his son had left _'Oh Masaki am I doing the right thing'_

* * *

**And cut... man that was difficult my updates are usually late since my laptop is still broke and the computed I'm using is ridiculous but you know the saying the show must go on.**

**Ok a few important notes I will never and I mean never write any RenXRuki moments trust me maybe one sided but never ever, ever will I make them a pair in my fics this story will be IchiRuki all the way since let's cut to the facts they are the best pairing ever and most likely to come true.**

**Also don't worry Orihime won't become psycho just depressed, I'm not to certain of my Bleach writing since it's new to me and I'm still trying to get the feel of it also anyone else think the Manga lately has been awesome.**

**Review, rate whatever you want to tell me I'll listen I'm always open to constructive criticism.**


End file.
